


touch me, yeah

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, but then 'a little death' came on and that clearly means god wanted me to write lashton, its 1am and im v tired, jesse's voice makes me feel thingfds, so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm a broke uni student with very little experience so don't expect too much." ashton lets out a breathy laugh and luke wants to know things like his favorite bands, his hopes and dreams and his full name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me, yeah

**Author's Note:**

> title from the neighbourhood's 'a little death'. i take no responsibility for this. bye.

luke sighs and rests his head against the wall as he watches ashton tug on his jeans, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he struggles with the tight denim. luke runs a hand over his face. he can still feel the buzz of the alcohol and the weight of ashton's body over his, their mouths urgently clashing.

they'd met last night in a pub michael had managed to drag luke to and talked for a while, but the drinks soon made an effect and suddenly they were in luke's bed, flushed and naked. he observes the boy for a moment and notices he is wearing luke's sky-blue shirt, which lands in the middle of his thighs. his curls are falling on his eyes and there are angry red bruises scattered all over his neck (luke takes the blame for those). 

he wants to slam ashton against the wall and make him groan out _"fuck, lucas"_ just the way he had last night. 

but mostly he wants ashton to not go away.

"why you rushing?" luke asks after watching ashton zip his jeans and run his fingers through his hair in a failed attempt to make it look less messy. he turns to luke, frowning slightly. "probably should've done this before you woke up. sorry." he runs his tongue over his lips and bends down to pick up his phone from the floor before looking around the room. luke gets up and moves to stand in front of ashton. "you could stay, you know? i don't really mind. i was just going to stay home and watch something anyway. or we could do something tonight if you're free." he quickly clears his throat, trying to sound nonchalant, but the way he fiddles nervously with his lip ring betrays him and ashton notices, smirking. "you asking me out? because if that's the case, i believe we're doing this in the wrong order." luke opens his mouth to answer but then he spots a bruise on the portion of ashton's collarbone the shirt isn't covering and blushes when he remembers himself writhing under ashton and pressing his mouth to the very same spot the night before. 

"that a yes?" he asks quickly. ashton leans in, pressing his lips to luke's and nipping slightly at his lip ring. "yeah... yeah." he breathes out. luke sneaks a hand under ashton's shirt - _his_ shirt, fuck - and rests his forehead on his shoulder, sighing contently. "i'm a broke uni student with very little experience so don't expect too much." ashton lets out a breathy laugh and luke wants to know things like his favorite bands, his hopes and dreams and his full name. he kisses ashton's neck. "i'm not hard to please. but i do expect a movie and blowjobs." he grips luke's bum quickly and then lets go, walking backwards to the door. "you have my number, yeah?" luke nods. "well, bye then, lucas." ashton's smile is like sunshine and he lingers there for a second, watching, before he slips out the door, leaving luke with a painful grin and a pleasant buzz running through his body.


End file.
